Talk:Heracles
Just.....Oh God Why? What were the developers thinking when they made this? Just glad that it will be a very long time (a month or 2) until this card will appear in significant numbers. But as this is a real game changing card, I suppose we need to start discussing its implications now. Sooner, rather than later, to come up with effective ways to counter it. Possible Future Strategies Heracles + Svetlana as the folks over @ Kong say it (or Lucina, or Duncan as commander for the lazy/poor man) is 4 damage to the enemy's first 2 assaults on your second turn (provided they are unarmored). However, Svetlana and Heracles combo, with the protect 1 and evade, will make it very, VERY hard to get this card off the battlefield. With Svetlana as commander (which I am sure many War Bond paying players will do) this card effectively kills Lucina and Atlas strike decks, with the evade dodging the strike (50% of the time), the protect negating the enfeeble (and the strike 1), 5 health to survive the 1 turn wait, and the swipe, burst, and rally, to deal 4 damage to opposing assaults (if not weakened). Predator, Niaq, Tiamat (if it lands the hit), Sabre, etc. etc. the list goes on, all die in one go. One could theoretically win all battles against a strike deck, while surging the fight too, if this is the first card you play. And for assault cards with higher health? Raiders already have major rallying within their faction, Mobile Base, Rally Flag will most likely be used often to increase the attack of this card quickly. Otherwise you can just stick this card in any blitz deck and sit back and watch the lolz (just play it first). Possible Counter Strategies Right now, the only deck I see countering possible future decks that will include Heracles are the support carrier spam decks. With flying to dodge the attack, massive healing to regain the health lost, and tons of siege to destroy any buildings that may rally the Heracles, this is the only deck that comes to my mind as an effective counter to a Hertlana deck. However, A simple counter to this counter would be for the Heracles player to include a couple of anti-air units, namely Heli-duster, or Cannon Walker, to be able to cull off the Support Carriers and keep their numbers to a minimum. Another potential Heracles counter could be a wall stall deck, but with so many cards with siege in the Raider faction, combined with the evade and high health of Heracles (again, cannon walker would be an excellent addition for the Heracles player to counter the buildings), A Heracles incorporated deck would be very difficult to overcome. Massive armor could be used to protect cards from the attack of Heracles, but one would need a base armor of 3 in order to prevent any damage from being taken, as most likely the Heracles player will have some rallying commander to rally the attack of Heracles. Another excellent counter deck would be mass Adamantite Armor, but as many players do not utilise/purchase War Bonds, this puts casual/non-paying players at an inherent disadvantage. Yet, the raider tool box opens to reveal Kilgore, when equipped with rallying, will be able to destroy the Adamantite Armors and prevent healing, especially when rallied. In recent meta, it's easier to counter a Heracles with any of these: Counter, Poison/Disease on Attacked, Blitz. Akumaxx ws (talk) 18:32, January 27, 2013 (UTC) In Conclusion This is an extremely powerful card, arguably the best card in Tyrant currently. And for every deck that I could think up to counter this card, and being part of the raider faction, the Heracles player would have several cards to include in their deck in order to counter the counter decks. This card is a major gamechanger, and if you're willing to do the grinding to acquire the components, you'll probably be beating every other deck out there. TL;DR OP card is OP OD97 09:34, April 18, 2012 (UTC) (by the way, if anyone has any objections or questions or additions to the analysis, please feel free to add on or place your comment below! What do you guys think of my analysis?)